


Survivor

by Sorran



Series: Operation Pitfall [4]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Post-Operation Pitfall (Pacific Rim), Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22366099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorran/pseuds/Sorran
Summary: Raleigh doesn't know how to feel about surviving Operation Pitfall.
Series: Operation Pitfall [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608772
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Survivor

Raleigh… doesn't know how to feel about being alive. It's supposed to be a good thing; he knows that. He just… doesn't quite feel it. 

He's grateful they managed to close the Breach. He's grateful he was given the chance to redeem himself, as much as he could, but he can't help but feel that he's cheated fate yet again; can't shake the conviction that this time, it should definitely be him at the bottom of the ocean instead of his b- Chuck.

For Raleigh, the day that the world didn't end is the day he survived, again, and he doesn't know what to make of that.


End file.
